


We could have a chance

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [22]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Crushes, Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pre-Relationship, also not tagging her coz kaito has tunnel vision, aoko's there for like 2 lines so im not tagging her character, but uhhhhhh yea that bit was barely in the fic, if i wrote this out better i'd tag with 'aoko/akako' pre-relationship, thirsty kuroba kaito, yes that was akako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 22: "We could have a chance."Really, Kaito probably should have known better than to take a bet from Kudo.Especially when Kudo noticed him staring.(in which Kaito is thirsty and that one blond is a nice fresh tall glass of water)





	We could have a chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

“We could have a chance!” Aoko shouted with equal measures of optimism and trepidation. 

Kaito nodded absently as he looked around at the buzzing crowd that were all gathered up around a makeshift stage of who knows what. 

Not for the first time, he wondered what he’d gotten himself into when he accepted the bet from Kudo. At least Aoko was there, and got offended on his behalf before declaring that she was going to take part as well. Really, he didn’t know what he did to deserve a friend like Aoko, but he was grateful for it. 

So here they were, stood up way too close to the stage than they had planned to, to survey the competition and to figure out what exactly they’ve gotten themselves into. From what he could gather, the event was mostly hosted by the participants themselves, coming together to create the dance competition together. No prize money or anything, just the knowledge and pride of having won via popular vote, casted by how loud the crowd cheered. So there was a lot of passion in here, and there were probably a lot of amateurs in the competition. Just like them. 

Kaito just hoped that the _ real _ competition wouldn’t be too hard to beat... considering that their bet was on the line. 

Suddenly, the lights all turned off. 

The crowd hushed themselves down to the volume of gossip and murmurs.

Then, they all felt it, the electronic beats of the song began to creep in, slowly growing in intensity and so did the vibrations coming from the giant speakers at the stage.

Then, like magic, lights exploded onto the stage, focusing on the figure who’d exploded onto stage with the lights.

Oh. hell. Damn it, Kudo.

He’d recognize one of the dancers pretty quickly as that one blond friend of Kudo’s that he kept seeing around the campus, the aristocratic looking one. Kaito felt his face heat up. The blond didn’t look very aristocratic now.

He couldn’t recognize the other dancer, the companion, the partner to the blond. Then again, how was he supposed to recognize her when he couldn’t take his eyes off of the blond. He vaguely noted that the girl had straight long hair. Very flowy and smooth, one that fit with the societal notions of classical beauty. Probably. The blond was a classical beauty too, but by western standards. Nothing wrong with that... not at all.

He watched them as they moved with the beats of the song, their motions increasing in purposefulness and energy as the song volume and beats increased in intensity. His eyes were honed in on the blond, as always. Watching every step, every lift of his arm, every bend of his body. 

How he exploded into action when the song does, before slowing down to a smooth graceful glide of movements with the song.

Smiling as he mouthed to the song, clearly enjoying the song they’ve chosen, enjoying the performance he was putting out, enjoying the crowd’s cheering and screaming and clapping. 

It matched with the song.

Or maybe the song matched with him, Kaito noted as he kept watching the blond move. In tandem with his partner, the music, and the energy of the crowd. Kaito brushed aside the thoughts noting that the blond was _ very _ flexible and _ very _ in control of every bit of muscle of his body.

Then his partner ripped his shirt open.

Oh. 

Uh.

Kaito’s face heats up as the crowd’s screaming and cheering reflected his internal reaction.

The spotlight was highlighting every bit of sweat that gathered on the blond’s body, making him glisten. Highlighting all of his, uh, assets...

Kaito couldn’t help but watch. 

Watched every flex of muscles as the blond moved his hips tauntingly. 

Oh... the blond was ** _very_ ** in control of his body. 

When Kaito managed to finally lift his eyes up a bit, he was rewarded with a cocky, mirthful smirk on the blond’s face. It made the blond look smug, condescending. 

But ** _god,_ ** that looked good on him.

When the dancers finally stilled, and the music stopped, the crowd exploded in a final extended burst of applause, cheering, screaming, yelling. 

Giving the dancers exactly what they wanted, if the content of the song was to be believed. 

In the back of Kaito’s mind, he could hear the MC announced them as the winner of the last dance competition. He could hear Aoko’s “oh... maybe we don’t have a chance...” this time, filled with more trepidation. 

But he wasn’t focused any of that. Not as he watched the blond’s chest moved as he tried to gather his breath. Watched the blond’s expression turned into that of a satisfied and joyous smile, unhindered by his lack of breath.

“We do.” He replied to Aoko.

Because they will, Kaito decided. They were going to win, maybe not in what they planned to or how they expected, but one way or another, they will win. 

In Kaito’s defense, Kudo never specified ** _what_ ** he had to win at the competition.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
